AIM with the SVU
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: What happens when 4 detectives and one ADA talk over AIM? Sounds stupid but I promise it’s not.
1. Cragen!

Title- AIM with the SVU

Summary- What happens when 4 detectives and one ADA talk over AIM? Sounds stupid but I promise it's not.

Disclaimer- Don't own them, but my hopes for Christmas are still hopeful! 

Characters- Olivia, Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Casey.

Author- StablerSVUfreak

Anything else? - Nope, not today, just enjoy!

* * *

"Guys you can go home." The voice of Captain Cragen rang throughout the precinct.

"Seriously?" Olivia asked; it had been a long time since they actually got the night off.

"Yeah, I will call you if anything comes up." Cragen shut his door and the Detectives' looked at each other.

"Well, I'm out." Fin announced.

"If he's out, then so am I." Munch added grabbing his coat and following Fin.

"I keep telling you this, and I'm going to say it again, get a car!" Fin shouted. Munch laughed and started on a conspiracy about the government and cars.

"Shut your wise ass up!" Fin yelled. Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances and each let out a small laugh.

"Guess I'm going too." Elliot said.

"Yeah, going home to the kids?" Liv asked. Elliot stopped in his tracks.

"Not tonight." He told her as he walked out.

* * *

Casey was sitting in her apartment doing absolutely nothing. She had invited Liv over for a drink, but somehow Olivia refused.

_Probably going out with El._ She thought.

She sighed.

_Nothing else to do._ She told herself as she pulled out her laptop.

_Maybe somebody will actually be on._

"Welcome Casey, you've got mail." The computer greeted her upon log on.

"I've always got mail, stupid computer." She scowled at the computer.

While reading one of the e-mails from **_The Lawyers Journal_** a small box appeared right in the middle of the screen.

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Hey Casey!

_Great, Munch, this is going to be even more boring._

**Objectionimaredhead-** Munch….

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Yes?

**Objectionimaredhead-** Why do you have AIM?

Before he was about to answer another box appeared on Casey's screen.

**1badassganstacop-** CCAAASSSEEEYYYY!

_God. Now Fin?_

**Objectionimaredhead-** Want to join Munch's and I's conversation?

**1badassganstacop-** Surrrrreeeeee.

Casey invited Fin to the conversation and Munch went crazy.

**AIMisaconspiracy2- **Fin, what kind of SN is that!

**1badassganstacop-** I was just about to ask the same thing!

**Objectionimaredhead-** Munch, Fin, please! Spare Me! Can Olivia join too?

**AIMisaconspiracy2- **Yeah, bring on Liv!

**sweetOlivia27- **Bring me on Munch?

**Objectionimaredhead- **Anyone know if Elliot has a SN?

**sweetOlivia27-** Yeah he does, and guess what? He's on right now!

**1badassganstacop-** Only you would know Liv.

**sweetOlivia27- **;)

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Invite him.

**AngryCop007-** I've been on for awhile.

**Objectionimaredhead-** To bad we didn't say anything mean.

**1badassganstacop-** I second that, so what's everybody doing now?

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Talking to you

**1badassganstacop-** Funny…

**sweetOlivia27-** How long do you think this is going to last?

**Angrycop007-** What?

**SweetOlivia27-** Having the night off

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Probably not very long

**1badassganstacop-** I'm surprised Cragen even let us have the night off, he usually has a book up his ass.

**Objectionimaredhead-** That's mean

**Angrycop007-** So what, it's funny and true!

**SweetOlivia27-** Isn't his birthday soon?

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Yeah, I think in two days.

**1badassganstacop-** How old?

**Objectionimaredhead-** I think 56 or 577.

**Objectionimaredhead-** Woops, I mean 57 not 577.

**1badassganstacop-** No I think 577 is more exact.

**sweetOlivia27-** lol

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** lol

**Angrycop007-** lol

**SweetOlivia27-** Hold on, cell's ringing!

**AIMisaconspiracy2- **Great, probably Cragen telling us to come back in.

**1badassganstacop-** Yeah, oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

**Objectionimaredhead-** What should we get him for his birthday?

**Angrycop007-** Toupee?

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Yeah, and some socks

**1badassganstacop-** Why socks?

**Objectionimaredhead-** Yeah why socks?

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** He always gets us socks, why not him?

**Angrycop007-** True.

**sweetOlivia27-** Guys, Cragen wants me to relate a message.

**1badassganstacop-** What?

**SweetOlivia27-** He wants me to tell you that we all need to go back to the precinct and…

**Angrycop007-** And what?

**CapCragenofthe16-** One, I'm not old!

**Objectionimaredhead-** Uh-oh.

**CapCragenofthe16-** Two, thanks Olivia for inviting me to this conversation

**Angrycop007-** OLIVIA!

**CapCragenofthe16-** Three, Munch if you get me socks, you will riding the desk.

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** ……….

**CapCragenofthe16-** Four, Fin I'm not 577! That goes to Casey too!

**Objectionimaredhead-** Hey! It was a typo!

**1badassganstacop-** Sorry…..

**CapCragenofthe16-** Five, Elliot, do not get me a toupee for my birthday!

**Angrycop007-** Why not?

**CapCragenofthe16-** Elliot!

**CapCragenofthe16-** Lastly, everybody get back here, we have another case!

_CapCragenofthe16 has signed off._

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Thanks a lot Olivia.

**sweetOlivia27-** Welcome guys.

**1badassganstacop-** Liv, I'm gonna kill you!

_sweetOlivia27 has signed off._

**Objectionimaredhead-** Just like her.

_Objectionimaredhead has signed off_

_1badassganstacop has signed off._

_AIMisaconspiracy2 has signed off._

_Angrycop007 has signed off.

* * *

_

Different? Hate it? Love it? Tell me! 


	2. OE

Authors Note: I was so happy by the number of reviews I got for this story! To keep some people happy I have decided to do a couple more chapters.

This one is an EO one! Hope all you fans enjoy!

* * *

_sweetOlivia27 has signed on._

Olivia signed onto AOL on Saturday hoping someone on the squad would be on. She couldn't sleep due to the recent case. She was positive nobody else could either.

_Angrycop007 has signed on._

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled happilyat her computer.

**sweetOlivia27-** Hey Elliot:)

**Angrycop007- **Olivia, how are you?

**sweetOlivia27-** Bored, I can't sleep

**Angrycop007-** Me neither, but I am as hungry as hell, have gone through almost my whole bag of Chinese.

**sweetOlivia27-** lol

**Angrycop007-** What's bothering you:(

**sweetOlivia27- **Just the normal things, the sick perverts in the world. :(

**Angrycop007-** Yeah, but Liv, that's why we have our jobs to help the unfortunate people who are victims

**sweetOlivia27-** Yeah, this is depressing, let's switch gears, Cragen was pissed when he saw us yesterday huh?

**Angrycop007-** Hey hey Sweet Olivia, it was your fault he was so pissed

**sweetOlivia27- **What me?

**Angrycop007-** You invited him to the convo!

**sweetOlivia27- **True:)

**Angrycop007-** I thought he was going to kill me lol!

**sweetOlivia27- **Not me, I was a good girl ;)

**Angrycop007-** Like always sweetOlivia

**sweetOlivia27-** It's 2 in the morning, and I still can't sleep!

**Angrycop007-** Me neither

**sweetOlivia27-** Did you hear the message I left you on your phone yet?

**Angrycop007-** Yes I did

**sweetOlivia27- **Well?

**Angrycop007-** I tried not to cry.

**Angrycop007- **Just kidding

**sweetOlivia27-** The whole point was to make you cry Stabler

**Angrycop007-** Fine, then I'm crying right now!

**sweetOlivia27-** Poor Elliot, want me to come over and give you a hug? ;)

**Angrycop007-** Yes! Hell yeah!

**sweetOlivia27-** On my way, cya in 20. :)

**Angrycop007-** 3 Love you!

**sweetOlivia27-** Wait Stabler, don't get all excited! LOL!

**Angrycop007-** WHAT?

_sweetOlivia27 has signed off._

_Angrycop007 has signed off._


	3. Our plan worked

Authors Note: In case you didn't pick up on it yet, the screenames are

Olivia- Sweet Olivia 27

Elliot- Angry Cop 007

Munch- AIM is a conspiracy 2

Fin- 1 badass gangsta cop

Casey- Objections I'm a redhead

Authors Note: Bless all of you for the reviews! Thanks! Only 2 chapters and I have more reviews than two of my stories combined! I'll keep going! If you want to see something tell me and I will possibly write it in.

* * *

Munch sat in his apartment reading Conspiracy magazine when the computer made a funny noise and the screen flashed.

_1badassganstacop has signed on._

"Fin." Munch said to himself as he started typing.

**AIMisaconspiracy2**_-_ Hey Fin.

**1badassganstacop-** Munch.

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Have you talked to Benson or Stabler yet?

**1badassganstacop-** No why?

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Just wondering, Olivia signed off as soon as I logged on to talk to her

**1badassganstacop-** Yeah, Elliot did the same.

**1badassganstacop-** And they happen to leave one after another.

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Yeah I know! I think it's a conspiracy!

**1badassganstacop-** Damn John! It's not some damn conspiracy, just love.

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Love?

**1badassganstacop-** Yeah love! Haven't you ever seen them play footsies under their desks?

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Never bothered to look

**1badassganstacop- **Some detective you are

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Hey I never noticed Olivia's habits with Elliot because I don't want her

**1badassganstacop-** Hey man, sorry I forgot you wanted Elliot

**1badassganstacop-** Or was it Cragen?

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** You're wrong, both times, I want you man!

**1badassganstacop-** :(

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Ha HA! LOL!

**1badassganstacop-** Don't make me get Huang!

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Huang has AIM?

**1badassganstacop-** Yeah, umm, it's GotAShrink87

_GotAShrink87 has signed on._

**GotAShrink87-** Hello.

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Oh my god, Fin was right!

**GotAShrink87-** Right about what?

**1badassganstacop-** You having an SN! Go ahead man, shrink him, he wants me dude!

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Fin, I was joking!

**GotAShrink87-** Does joking make you feel better Munch?

**AIMisaconspiracy2- **Hmph! --

_AIMisaconspiracy2 has signed off._

**1badassganstacop-** Thanks Huang!

**GotAShrink87-** No problem Fin, now tell me what's the problem w/ you having to fool Munch?

**1badassganstacop-** Yeah right.

_1badassganstacop has signed off._

**GotAShrink87-** Now I have to go and call Munch and tell him _our_ plan worked!

_GotAShrink87 has signed off._


	4. My pizza

_Objectionimaredhead has signed on._

_1badassganstacop has signed on._

_AIMisaconspiracy2 has signed on._

_Angrycop007 has signed on._

_GotaShrink87 has signed on._

_sweetOlivia27 has signed on._

**Angrycop007-** So we all here?

**GotAShrink87-** I am

**sweetOlivia27-** So am I

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Yep

**1badassganstacop-** Ok, we get it, we are all here

**sweetOlivia27- **Except Cragen

**Objectionimaredhead-** You better not have any ideas

**sweetOlivia27-** I don't, at least not now

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Better not

**sweetOlivia27-** What you don't trust me?

**Angrycop007-** I trust you Livvy baby

**GotAShrink87-** Livvy baby?

**1badassganstacop-** I knew it! John, you owe me 50

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** :( you guys were not suppose to say anything about it

**Objectionimaredhead-** You knew, dirty bastard!

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** I'm a what?

**1badassganstacop-** You better shut up kids, or I'm gonna get the belt!

**Angrycop007-** This is soooo pointless

**sweetOlivia27-** Yeah it is, wanna come over to my apartment?

**1badassganstacop-** No, NO!

**AIMisaconspiracy2- **Elliot don't give in, women are a conspiracy

**1badassganstacop-** For the last fuckin' time, love isn't a damn conspiracy, maybe cause you can't get laid it is!

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Me not getting laid, who is the one who hasn't had a girlfriend in about 2 years!

**sweetOlivia27-** Are coming over?

**Angrycop007-** Of course, do you have Chinese food and beer?

**sweetOlivia27-** What cop doesn't

**GotAShrink87- **Fin, John, do you want to talk about your problems with each other?

**1badassganstacop-** I have too many problems with this loser to share

**GotAShrink87-** What about you John?

**Angrycop007-** I'm on my way Liv

**sweetOlivia27-** Doors open anytime Stabler

_Angrycop007 has signed off._

**Objectionimaredhead-** Have fun you two.

**sweetOlivia27-** We will ;)

_sweetOlivia27 has signed off._

_Objectionimaredhead has signed off._

**GotAShrink87-** Ok you two, now it's only us three let's talk, Fin what's really bothering you?

**1badassganstacop-** You want to know?

**GotAShrink87-** Yes Detective Tutuola, I am here to listen

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** I can't wait to here this

**1badassganstacop-** I ordered pizza 20 minutes ago and it still hasn't arrived!

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** That's it!

_1badassganstacop has signed off._

_GotAShrink87 has signed off._

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** I think I need some more excitement, I mean look at me, I'm talking to myself on AIM.

_AIMisaconspiracy2 has signed off.

* * *

_

I think this is going to be the last chapter but im not sure yet. Anything you want me to do just review so. I am up to challenges. 


	5. Drink to forget?

_1badassganstacop has signed on._

_AIMisaconspiracy2 has signed on._

**1badassganstacop-** Damn I haven't been on in a long time!

**AIMisaconspiracy2-** Me neither, I mean, with all these new cases and stuff, who has time for AIM.

**1badassganstacop**- Elliot and Olivia do

**AIMisaconspiracy2**- What do you mean?

**1badassganstacop**- Ohh nothing, I just think sometimes, they do things over the internet…but hey, its not my place to say ;)

**AIMisaconspiracy2**- Well…thanks for sharing…I was hungry too.

**1badassganstacop**- Haha.

**1badassganstacop**- Hey, my gf's here. Talk to you later.

**AIMisaconpiracy2**- Yeah…yeah…

_1badassganstacop has signed off._

_AIMisaconspiracy2 has signed off._

_Angrycop007 has signed on._

_sweetolivia27 has signed on._

**Angrycop007**- Hey my sweetolivia.

**sweetolivia27**- Hey yourself.

**Angrycop007**- Just got back from seeing the kids

**sweetolivia27-** Great, how was it?

**Angrycop007**- Fine fine, but something weird sorta happened.

**sweetolivia27**- Like??

**Angrycop007**- Maureen and Kathleen told me they know all about "it"

**sweetolivia27**- It?

**Angrycop007**- Maureen was like "I know about it, and let me just tell you, I think it's great"

**sweetolivia27**- You think "it" is us?

**Angrycop007**- Yeah because the next thing out of Kathleen's mouth was "And, we know you slept with her"

**sweetolivia27**- Ohh man. Haha.

**Angrycop007**- I was shocked.

**sweetolivia27**- I could just see your face! LMAO

_Angrycop007 has signed off._

**sweetolivia27**- Shit, I pissed him off.

_Objectionimaredhead has signed on._

**Objectionimaredhead**- Olivia!! I found the best song in the world!! It's called "White and Nerdy"

**sweetolivia27**- Nice,describes you.

**Objectionimaredhead**- Thanks…

**sweetolivia27**- I'm kidding Casey

**Objectionimaredhead**- So what's new?

**sweetolivia27**- Elliot's pissed at me cause I laughed at him when he said his kids told him they knew that we had slept together.

**Objectionimaredhead**- I would have laughed.

**sweetolivia27**- It's funny, but he's to damn serious to realize it.

**Objectionimaredhead**- Yeah, but you love him anyways.

**sweetolivia27**- Yeah, I do.

**sweetolivia27**- How did your date with Munch go?

**Objectionimaredhead**- Don't even remind me! I cant believe I said yes.

**sweetolivia27**- That bad huh?

**Objectionimaredhead**- Yes! He argued with the waiter about the food, and then rambled on to the manager and the poor people next to us that our waiter works for the government and he undercooked his meat on purpose so he would die.

**sweetolivia27**- Need a drink to forget?

**Objectionimaredhead-** Yes please!!!!!!

**sweetolivia27**- Come on over, beer is all I have, but it'll do.

_sweetolivia27 has signed off._

**Objectionimaredhead**- Good, I need a drink.

_Gotashrink87 has signed on._

**Gotashrink87**- Hey Casey!

**Objectionimaredhead**- Bye Huang!

_Objectionimaredhead has signed off._

**Gotashrink87-** Man, do people really hate me that much, all I do is work out _their_ problems and help them catch a killer, you'd think I'd get someone to talk to me on Aim for 5 minutes. I'm gonna wait here until someone else signs on.

* * *

So I was bored tonight and I didnt want to do my homework and I decided to write another chapter to a story people love so much. :) it felt good to write again, but I have a feeling this story might end soon. But who knows. Love you all! Happy belated Halloween and an early happy thanksgiving. 


End file.
